Róża Gryffindoru
by toroj
Summary: Komedia z cyklu "Kwiaty Hogwartu". Można czytać osobno. Uwaga, jedzenie przy lekturze grozi wypadkiem.


„Róża Gryffindoru czyli Hogwart Love Story"

(napisała Toroj – to były tylko dwa piwa...)

Draco Malfoy skradał się powoli między bujnymi krzewami przepysznych róż japońskich w Hogwarckim ogrodzie. Jego serce tłukło się rozpaczliwie w klatce jego... klatki piersiowej oczywiście. Czuł pierwsze młodzieńcze uczucie. Kochał! Kochał! Ach, jak kochał... Pewnego stresu dostarczał mu fakt, że nie wiedział kogo właściwie kocha, ale tak w ogóle stan był nawet dość przyjemny. I na pewno nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, czego dziś nawdychali się na lekcji Eliksirów. Swoją drogą, Draco dopiero teraz, po tylu latach zorientował się, że stary Snape jest całkiem atrakcyjnym facetem. Przez chwilę nawet rozważał czy nie napisać romantycznego sonetu o warzeniu eliksirów, ale potem zrezygnował, gdyż nie mógł znaleźć rymu do „żabia noga".

Nagle Draco ujrzał między różami dwie zgrabne kobiece pęciny, obleczone w parę czerwonych skarpetek, przy czym jedna z nich była frywolnie i nader uwodzicielsko opuszczona.

- Czy wiesz, o piękna, że czerwień jest barwą miłości? – rzekł Draco tkliwie do skarpetki. Odpowiedzi się nie doczekał, może dlatego, że skarpetki na ogół są mało rozmowne. Wzrok Malfoya juniora podążył w górę, rejestrując po drodze kobiece kolana (fascynujące), spódniczkę w szkocką kratkę (cudowną) naręcze książek (obłędnie kanciastych, bibliotecznych i takich... bardzo... książkowych) a ponad nimi oblicze TEJ absolutnie wyjątkowej Hermiony Granger... które aktualnie było wzruszająco zalane łzami. Serce Dracona podskoczyło jak żaba (do której nie mógł znaleźć rymu) i młodzieniec doznał olśnienia. Całe jego wnętrze, jaźń, ego, duszę, tudzież bardziej materialne utensylia w rodzaju wątroby i trzustki... i co tam jeszcze miał w środku, wypełniła ONA. Był piękny, majowy dzień 1996 roku, a dziedzic Malfoyów – motto rodu „Draco veritas sapiens aqua minerale" – znalazł sens życia.

Hermiona zerknęła na chłopca, klęczącego rycersko u jej stóp, po czym na nowo wybuchnęła rozdzierającym łkaniem, płynącym z głębi jestestwa.

- Ukochana!!! – ryknął Draco i ucałował brzeg spódniczki w szkocką kratkę. – Ukochana, kto cię skrzywdził!?

- Jeeesteeem nieeeszczęęęśliiiwaaaa... – wyznała panna Granger, opadając wdzięcznie na ogrodową ławkę w pozie romantycznej, przy czym nieco przeszkadzały jej podręczniki, więc dyskretnie odłożyła je na bok i załamała ręce. – Nikt mnie nie kocha!!

- To znaczy mama i tata mnie kochają – dodała rzeczowo. – I Krzywołapek...

- Ale to jest straszne, żeby być obiektem uczuć koootaaaa... – zaszlochała znowu.

- Ja cię kocham!!! – sprostował natychmiast Draco, zastanawiając się, gdzie do tej pory miał oczy, skoro nie docenił zalet tej olśniewającej dziewczyny, z którą przecież spotykał się dzień w dzień podczas posiłków i na lekcjach. Co prawda jej pochodzenie zostawiało wiele do życzenia, ale jakże romantyczne i słodkie będzie wspólne przezwyciężanie trudności w postaci obiekcji rodzicieli. A finał miłosnej epopei zapowiadał się tym bardziej atrakcyjnie, że będą poprzedzały go przelotne spojrzenia, ukradkowe uściski dłoni, listy kipiące uczuciami, pozostawiane w podręcznikach i tajne spotkania w uroczych zakątkach Zakazanego Lasu... no, chyba żeby padało.

- Ron mnie nie rozumieeee... – ciągnęła Hermiona, czarująco smarkając w chustkę. – Z nim można rozmawiać tylko o tej głupiej grze na miotłach...

Przez dwie sekundy męskie ego szukającego Slytherinu uniosło się oburzeniem, ale zaraz jego błękitne oczy na nowo zasnuła mgła niekontrolowanej namiętności.

- Ciągle gada tylko o tych całych Armatach... niech się ożeni z całą drużyną, idiooootaaaa.... – płakała Hermiona. – A Harry nie lepszy... kradnie mi szminki, kretyn... przecież wie, że mu niedobrze w moich kolorach.

- Kretyn – przyświadczył Draco żarliwie. – Bruneci powinni malować się na wiśniowo.

Przez chwilę widział oczami wyobraźni Pottera z wargami pokrytymi wiśniową szminką i zrobiło mu się gorąco. Może lepiej karminowa... nie, wiśniowa, pod kolor tych przenikliwych, jasnozielonych oczu. A blizny są takie męskie... O, belle piccolo bianco cappucino!

Malfoy junior porwał dłoń swej bogdanki i, nie mogąc się opanować dłużej, zaczął obsypywać ją pocałunkami, systematycznie kierując się w stronę łokcia.

- Bella! Belissima! Tesco certissimo cuore mio svendita!

- Uwielbiam włoski... – szepnęła Hermiona omdlewająco. – Jeszcze...

- Pizza ragazza diavolo. Pregare mi dica dove stazione! – produkował się Malfoy. – Vinaigrette o la mer, geant cinema mon amour...

- Francuski też może być – stwierdziła dziewczyna, przeczesując palcami jego czuprynę. – Masz piękne włosy. Czy to naturalny blond?

- Si, siniora – potwierdził gorliwie Draco. – Uwielbiam cię, gryfońska różo, mój aniele!

- Masz cudowne oczy... i jesteś taki TAKI męski, dlaczego nie widziałam tego wczesniej? – zdumiała się Hermiona. – Masz włosy na piersiach? – spytała szybko.

Malfoy usiłował demonstracyjnie rozerwać szatę, ale była z tkaniny wyjątkowo dobrego gatunku, więc po chwili bezskutecznej szarpaniny postanowił jednak rozpiąć guziki.

- Mam włosy wszędzie... – wymruczał gorąco. – Jestem twoją bestią, moja lwico. Jestem włochatym wężem...

- Na miłosierdzie Boże! Co to za brednie?! – wrzasnęła profesor McGonagall, stając za nimi. – Co się tu dzieje!? Granger! Malfoy!!

- Kocham ją! – oznajmił z mocą Draco (wciąż na klęczkach). – Jest moją jedyną miłością. Moją muzą, moim gołąbkiem, zdrowiem i pokojem, i przedpokojem oraz garderobą przy sypialni... – czuł, że coś chyba nie tak idzie, więc wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec w stronę wicedyrektorki. – Precz, stara kobieto! Nie nękaj kochanków, co pod jaworem składają głowy na róż posłaniu! Albowiem czynić będziemy pokój między Lwem a Wężem!

- Czyli? – spytała McGonagall z lodowatym spokojem.

- Ożenię się z nią – wyjaśnił Draco.

- Si – potwierdziła tkliwie Hermiona, całując go w ucho.

- To się jeszcze okaże – rzekła profesorka złowróżbnie, wyciągając różdżkę w stronę Malfoya. – Drętwota!

Dwie minuty później lewitowała ogłuszonego chłopaka w stronę szpitala, trzymając go krzepko za kołnierz. Za nimi kroczyła łkająca w rozpaczy Hermiona, usiłująca rozdzierać szatę oraz posypywać głowę prochem, co było utrudnione z powodu idiotycznej czystości, panującej na brukowanym dziedzińcu.

- Czy jesteś w stanie mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszyscy piątoklasiści z Gryffindoru i Slytherinu zachowują się jak po orgii narkotycznej? – pieniła się ze złości wicedyrektorka, spacerując w tę i nazad przed biurkiem Mistrza Eliksirów. – Zastałam najmłodszego Weasleya, jak oświadczał się portretowi przy wejściu do wieży. Potter i Zabini pobili się o względy Parkinson, a Malfoya przyłapałam w ogrodzie, jak dobierał się do Granger! Podobno coś wydarzyło się na lekcji Eliksirów, Severusie.

Snape wodził za nią zamglonym wzrokiem.

- Och, nic specjalnego – rzekł z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Longbottom jak zwykle wysadził swój kocioł, a poza tym nic nie zaszło. Czy wiesz, że wyjątkowo do twarzy ci w zielonym, Minerwo?

McGonagall zastygła jak woskowa figura. Snape wysunął się zza biurka z gracją czarnego lamparta.

- Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś fascynująca, Minerrrrwo... – zamruczał jak wielki kocur.

Z podziwu godnym refleksem profesorka Transmutacji porwała ze stołu ciężkie tomiszcze „Die mittelalterlich Elixier" i przydzwoniła nim Snape'owi w głowę. Zanim zdołał pozbierać się z podłogi, już więziły go magiczne sznury.

- To tylko dla twego dobra, Severusie – zapewniła go McGonagall.

- Taka piękna i taka okrutna... – odezwał się Snape, wciąż sielsko uśmiechnięty. – Dręcz mnie, o bogini. Jestem twoim niewolnikiem. Wychłostaj mnie za karę!

- Sev, zamknij się!

- Jak mam milczeć, gdy ma dusza wyje z tęsknoty!? Meine Göttin der Liebe! Der grüne Diamant! Dajmy upust uczuciom, schöne Hexe!

McGonagall ewakuowała się przezornie z pomieszczenia, ścigana namiętnymi okrzykami po niemiecku. W korytarzu lochów spotkała Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Sytuacja na górze chyba w miarę opanowana – zawiadomił ją dyrektor. – Poppy najbardziej zagrożonym podała eliksir uspokajający. Harry i Zabini nadal się kłócą, ale teraz o chomika, więc chyba idzie ku lepszemu.

Popatrzył z zastanowieniem na profesorkę.

- Czy już ci kiedyś mówiłem, że masz piękne oczy, Minerwo?

McGonagall bez słowa porwała go za rękaw i siłą wywlokła z lochu na górę, po czym przy wejściu dwoma dobranymi zaklęciami wyczarowała wielką tablicę ostrzegawczą z napisem: STREFA SKAŻENIA MAGICZNEGO. WSTĘP WZBRONIONY AŻ DO ODWOŁANIA.

Koniec, ciągu dalszego nie będzie.

3


End file.
